The Original Elements of Harmony
by Crusher3115
Summary: How were the Elements of Harmony made and who wielded them first? Read on as the story unwinds.
1. Chapter 1

_THIS STORY IS A FAN PARODY AND IN NO WAY AM I TRYING TO RIP OFF HASBRO_

_(THE OWNER OF MLP AS FAR AS I KNOW) _

_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCS SO ENJOY_

The original elements

Long before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ruled Equestria King Tornado and Queen Red Flame ruled over Equestria after Tornados father Commander Wild Wing

united the tribes in the war against three terrible foes Icefang the immortal leader of the wolves Iron Club the chieftain of the ogres and Queen of the changeling Crystal

eye. The war lasted didn't last long after all three tribes joined forces due to aid from a mysterious pony who supplied the army with special weapons and armor on the

condition the Commander destroy it all after the war was won. The stressed Wild Wing agreed needing every allies he could get in the war. As it turned out the armor

and weapons supplied by the mysterious pony turned the tide of the war, whenever a ogre swung a club at a pony it broke on the armor and the weapons the pony

supplied killed enemies miles away with pinpoint accuracy. After the war the mysterious pony walked up to Wild Wing and told him to uphold his end of the bargain Wild

Wing begged to have at least a few weapons left in case they were attacked again from a unknown enemy the pony agreed and said "I will make you a weapon that

can't be beat but its power can only be controlled by 6 ponies that each have a piece of the weapon that most matches their traits " a few months later he returned to

Wild Wing with six orbs strapped on his back "are these the weapons?" Wild Wing asked "yes" the pony said "I call them the Elements of Harmony". " Elements of

Harmony huh" Wild Wing said "yes" the pony said "but I talked with a mystic the Elements will not find a suitable bearer until your child's child is born then the Elements

will form their first bond and though you will not live to see them personally I am allowed grant you this vision" " Whaa..."? Wild Wing said as he watched six ponies

mostly alicorns wearing armor that each held a orb that was giving off a color that formed with the other six to form a rainbow and strike a large hulking ogre "Iron Club"

Wild Wing said to himself just as the ogre chieftain turned to stone and crumbled to pieces "we couldn't have done it without you..." Wild Wing barely heard the name the

pony spoke before the vision ended "Wow" Wild Wing said as the room came back into focus "how did you do that?" he asked astonished. the pony ended his spell

showing graceful wings and a horn "An alicorn!" Wild Wing said with a gasp of shock "I thought all alicorns had died when Blood Stain turned traitor" "no I was the only

survivor at a cost the alicorn" said" what do you mean" Wild Wing said the alicorn just lifted up his wing showing a mark that glowed an angry red and black. "This curse"

the alicorn spat "means that as long as I live all other alicorns will not die of age" "why is that a curse" Wild Wing asked and immediately regretted it "because" the

alicorn said angrily "how would you like to live life and watch family and loves die as you stay forever young?" "Point taken" Wild Wing said "well if you ever need my

families help show then these" Wild Wing said as he handed over a pair of jet black wing blades "I thank you for your kindness I know how much these mean to you" the

alicorn said as he lifted them with his magic "it's okay after all if it went for you we would all be dead or enslaved". "True" the

alicorn said "well it's time for me to go" "well my" friend" Wild Wing said "may your immortal life be full of joy" "and my your empire prosper" the alicorn said before he was gone in a flash of light.

"Razor horn" Wild Wing called out "yes sir" a unicorn guard said as he saluted "take these Elements to the second vault" Wild wing said "yes Commander" Razor said as he left with the

Elements Wild Wing looked out at the setting sun and spoke a single word the name he had heard in the glimpse from the future "Celestia."

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SO FAR NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE UPLOADED SOON**

**PS: IF YOU HAVE A OC YOU WANT IN THIS BOOK SEND ME THE CODE WITH A DESCRIPTION IN A REVEIW/PM**

**WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS? LEAVE A REVEIW/PM I'LL TRY TO WRITE IT IN  
**

**CHAPTER TO SHORT? WELL LEAVE ALOT OF REVEIWS AND SUBSCRIBE(VIA YOUTUBE) TO MY CHANNEL(STILL THE SAME NAME) AND I'LL WORK HARDER**

**(THIS IS IN NO WAY TO MAKE ME HAVE TONS OF SUBSCRIBERS ON YOUTUBE)**

Say hi peeps


	2. The Original Elements Chapter 2 Suprise

The Original elements Ch2 Surprise

A few years later Wild Wing and his wife Blitz had a pegasus son named Tornado because of the storm that happened during his birth. Years later Tornado

married a unicorn named Red Flame and had a alicorn daughter named Celestia and a few years later another alicorn daughter named Luna. Tornado and Red

Flame were so happy to have the two alicorns but secretly Tornado thought about a story his father told him when he was young, a story about a cursed alicorn

that made all other alicorns immune to death from age but it quickly forgotten when he remembered the prophecy that his children would be the first ones the

Elements of Harmony would bond with. About eight years after Luna's birth it was time to see which one of the two the elements would chose and Tornado

ordered the Elements be brought up from the second vault and the throne room readied for the ceremony little did he know of the reason Wild Wing put them

there in the first place, meanwhile the two young princess were playing with their friends Starswirl a young unicorn stallion that seemed to know everything about

magic, Crystal mane a earth pony mare that had never told a lie, Discord a young alicorn stallion that loved to pull pranks on everypony, and the young prince of

the Crystal Empire Sombra a unicorn who always gave things to those less fortunate quite often. At the moment they were playing hide n seek with Discord

seeking and the others hiding in the castle garden the first to be found was Princess Celestia on the account of her white coat and pink mane the next was

Crystal mane then Sombra then after a bit Starswirl but no matter how hard the five tried they couldn't find Princess Luna until they finally gave up calling

out she won and she stepped out if the shadows right in front of them, being the princess of the night and having a dark blue coat and mane she could blend in

really well into shadows "I win again" Luna said proudly "yeah yeah" Discord said "so now what do we play"? At that moment a crashing could be heard from

inside the castle the six friends turned in confusion as six orbs shattered the glass windows of the castle and flew towards the group of friends.

(_A/N)I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SO FAR NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE UPLOADED SOON_

_SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT SEND ME A REVEIW/PM FOR LONGER CHAPTERS_

_PS: IF YOU HAVE A OC YOU WANT IN THIS BOOK SEND ME THE CODE WITH A DESCRIPTION IN A REVEIW/PM_

_WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS? LEAVE A REVEIW/PM I'LL TRY TO WRITE IT IN_


	3. Chapter 3-Explination

_Disclaimer: I dont own MLP just this story and my own OC's_

_Sorry if the last chapter was too short but WILL SOMEBODY LEAVE A REVIEW ITS THE ONLY WAY IM GETTING OFF MY *** TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS _

_Also if you don't like MLP leave a review and a sugestion(Im trying to reserve my imagination for my animation im working on) and ill write a none pony theamed story/fanfic thing _

_"I hate dodge ball" Discord said_ as the six friends moved to avoid the flying orbs "their following us" Sombra said "run" the six friends didn't get far before a

beam of rainbow colored light stopped them "what's happening"? Crystal mane yelled as the six were pulled towards the orbs until they were each touching a

different one and amidst a blinding flash of rainbow colored light the six blacked out. When the six regained conciseness they saw king Tornado and some

armed guards looking at them with concerned looks on their faces. "What happened" Celestia asked "you six were chosen by the elements" Tornado

said"elements?" Luna asked "a weapon put in six different orbs that reflects their bearer " Tornado explained "what does that have to do with us

then"Starswirl asked a gleam in his eye that was only their when he was excited. "look at yourselves" Tornado said the six looked down and were shocked at

what they saw "whoa" Discord said as the six were now wearing armor made of iron with a single orb each with a different symbol embedded in the front that

fit each of them perfectly "where did this come from" Luna asked surprised "the Elements made them for you" Tornado said "so what does this mean" Sombra

asked looking at his armor "your symbol or all together"? Tornado asked "both" the six spoke in unison "well" a strange voice said "the symbol shows your part

in the Elements of Harmony magic for Starswirl, laughter for Discord, honesty for Crystal Mane, generosity for Sombra, loyalty for Luna, and kindness for

Celestia". "Who are you" Tornado asked as the guards leveled their weapons at the strange pegasus that stood on the wall overlooking the garden "don't tell

me the royal family forgot me already" the pegasus said "excuse me Tornado said "should I know you"? "As matter of fact yes" the pegasus said as a flash of

red light engulfed him when it died standing in the pegasus's place was a tall alicorn with bladed wings "I'm sorry I.." "No matter" the Alicorn said "if you had

recognized me that would have meant I was getting rusty in my disguises'" "Now I see the elements have found their first bearers" he said looking at the six

young friends "Who are you" Celestia said standing on shaky hooves looking at the older alicorn "ah I see you haven't told them yet" he said looking at

Tornado "nor your guards" he said looking at the assortment of weapons pointed at him. "Sorry" Tornado said signaling for his guards to lower their weapons

"Celestia this is the creator of the Elements of Harmony" Tornado waited for that to sink in "b-but the Elements were given to grandpa right"? Luna asked

puzzled "yes they were" Tornado said "so he's like over 80 years old"? Discord said with a chuckle and nearly choked "what the.." he said to himself "what

was that" "that was for making a joke of my age" the alicorn said "what did he do" the others said including Tornado "I just gave him a little dose of pure fear"

"how did you do that" Starswirl asked "a simple spell that triggers certain emotions like fear, love, courage..I'll talk about it later right now we need to talk

about your new found abilities". The inventor of the Elements told the six plus Tornado and a small part of his guard how the Elements will only work when the

bearers are in near to perfect harmony with each other hence the name The Elements of Harmony, he also explained that the Elements were split into six

pieces not because they couldn't be controlled by one but so that the "magic" of friendship wouldn't be forgotten because the six bearers would have to be

friends in order for the Elements to work properly. After about another hour of telling the six the fine points of the Elements and answering questions it was

time for dinner in the castle "your dismissed" the alicorn said to the hungry friends chuckling as the six ran off to put their armor in their rooms and get to

dinner. As soon as they were gone the alicorn turned and glared at Tornado "you haven't even told your daughters of my curse have you"? "No I haven't"

Tornado said "hmm make sure you tell them soon including the others they deserve to know their friends fates" and with that the alicorn was gone into the

night his spell once again turning him into a normal pegasus as he flew out of the castle and into the Everfree Forest.

" Is it time"? Tornado muttered to himself shaking his head. Suddenly a arrow seemed to grow out of the wall in front of him "What the?" Tornado said before

he saw the note attached to the arrow as soon as he plucked it off the arrow vanished. Tornado looked at the note in his hoof and looked back at the forest

before walking inside the castle letting the note get carried off into the wind and on that note was a single word written in a dark blue ink "**YES**".

_Like It? IF you did/didn't LEAVE A REVIEW/PM_

_Want your OC in here? LEAVE A REVEIW/PM containing you pony code and a description of its character_

_Want to see my animation? LEAVE A REVEIW/PM_

_You getting the point yet?_


End file.
